


Nap Time: Neville, Draco and Harry

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fanart, Fluff, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Multi, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.





	Nap Time: Neville, Draco and Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Quick nap before they dig into evening overtime work 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com/) and also on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pygmy_puffy)


End file.
